


Can we call it a miracle?

by Utopian_Namjoon



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Miscarriage, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 08:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utopian_Namjoon/pseuds/Utopian_Namjoon
Summary: To your horror you find out that you're pregnant but luckily your current boyfriend isn't like your ex.





	Can we call it a miracle?

You paced in the bathroom expecting the worst outcome from the pregnancy test you just took. You knew too well how morning sickness felt but you still clung onto that slight bit of hope that it’s a stomach bug.

You couldn’t handle another miscarriage, the last one destroyed your previous relationship and you refused it to destroy this one too. It took you years of therapy to actually go out in the dating scene again, and you found Yoongi, a man who you cherished so much. He knew your past but you haven’t actually spoken about it in detail and what if it happened to the two of you. He saved you from that talk, probably seeing how uncomfortable just a mention of the subject made you. You couldn’t deal with a loss of a child again, paired up with a man who points his finger at you, making you believe it’s your fault.

With a long dreaded sigh you open your eyes to the horror you feared for, it was positive. In an instant your knees became weak, forcing you to sit on the toilet seat, as if they couldn’t hold up your weight anymore. The pregnancy test was in your hands but you stared into emptiness, wishing your vision failed you this time. You did want a child but losing one is capable of destroying the strongest souls, something you could never get over from, not again.

”Honey, I’m home!”

You heard Yoongi say the most cheesy line across the hallway, making your heart sink even further. This is it. This’ll ruin your relationship with him.

”Babe?” He called out, wondering why you hadn’t answered him.

You heard him open the door to your bedroom and then to the bathroom you were in, but it didn’t register in your mind, your gaze was fixated on the pregnancy test.

Yoongi patiently cocked his head, unsure about the situation. He kneeled in front of you and gently took it from your tight grip. A smile flashed on his features but fell soon after, realizing how this must’ve felt for you.

Yoongi placed the test next to the sink and took your hands into his.

”Look at me.”

You didn’t. You couldn’t face the reality.

”Hey,” He started to run his thumb on the back of your hand, ”Look at me.”

You had to drag your eyes from the emptiness into his glowing orbs. A mixture of pure joy and fear was clear on his face. He wanted to comfort you without showing you how much it pains him too.

”We’re gonna get through this, okay? You know that I love you,” He placed himself in between your legs to get closer, ”I’ll do everything in my power to help you.”

You didn’t answer him, you just closed your eyes, allowing a tear fall on your cheek. He wanted a child with you but the last thing he wanted is make you feel like anything is your fault.

”If it happens again, we’re going to get through it. It’s going to be hard but we’ll manage,” Yoongi wrapped his arms around you, ”It’s never your fault. It never was, it never will. But we can’t focus on the worst outcome.”

You couldn’t help but feel how ironic it was that the man who didn’t even know you when you had your previous miscarriages made you feel better than the man whose child you lost. According to your ex it was your fault, Yoongi couldn’t disagree more. He hated your ex with a burning passion for making you feel like you’re worthless when you were at your lowest. Nothing comes close to the heartbreak when you’ve lost your own child.

Yoongi slowly pulled away, watching your face the whole time to get a grasp at how you were feeling. He placed his large hand on the lower of your stomach. ”Whatever happens, I’m always going to be here. I’m always going to love the both of you. No matter what.”


End file.
